La princesse des Serpentards
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Et si les choses étaient inversées ? Et si un membres de la famille Potter se retrouvait à Serpentard et un Malfoy à Griffondor ? La guerre entre ses deux familles, pourrait-elle conduire vers une amitié ? Et peut-être plus ?
1. Chapitre 1 Répartition étonnante

_**Titre :**_ _La princesse des Serpentards._

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _Bonjour mes petits sorciers, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des incohérences dans mon histoire, donc, j'ai effectué des modifications. Bonne lecture. Bisous Ellyssa._

.

.

Chapitre 1. Répartition étonnante.

.

.

Les jeunes enfants âgées de 11 ans entrèrent dans la grande salle. Des milliers de bougies flottaient au niveau du plafond. La salle arpentait les couleurs des différentes maisons. Quatre grandes tables étaient disposées le long de la salle. Chacune d'elles rassemblaient les élèves de chaque maison. La plus à gauche ornée des couleurs jaune et noir, rassemble les patients et loyaux Poufsouffles. La table à côté, réunit les courageux et tolérants Griffondors sous les couleurs rouges et or. Juste à droite de l'allée centrale, se trouve la table de bleu et de bronze symbolisant les créatifs et sages Serdaigle. Et enfin de vert à d'argent à cette table sont groupé les déterminés et ingénieux Serpentards. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers les nouveaux arrivant, les nouveaux élèves de première année qui bientôt rejoindront leurs nouvelles maisons. Au fond de la salle se trouve la table des professeurs et à leur centre, la directrice, Mme McGonagall. La directrice se lève et fait les présentations des professeurs. Elle explique quelques règles attenantes à Poudlard et finalement présente le Choixpeau. Tandis que les nouveaux venus s'avancent, le Choixpeau chante.

.

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms, nous sont familiers :_

 _Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

 _Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards._

 _Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison._

 _Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

 _Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

 _Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

 _Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête,  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

 _Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison._

.

Un à un, les enfants sont appelés à venir s'asseoir. Le Choixpeau leur choisit une maison sous les applaudissements des élèves plus âgés. Finalement vient son tour. A son nom, le silence se fait dans la grande salle et tous les regards se portent sur elle.

« _C'était à prévoir_ se dit-elle, _on ne peut pas avoir des parents célèbres, et passer inaperçu_. »

La jeune fille s'avance en souriant timidement. Elle porte son regard sur sa sœur d'un an son ainée, assise à la table des Griffondors. Celle-ci répondit à son sourire. La jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret et Mme McGonagall posa le chapeau sur sa tête. Le Choixpeau se mit à lui parler, des paroles que seule elle, put entendre.

 _« Humm, je vois, je vois. Un esprit fort, très fort. Je vois le courage et l'intelligence, mais je vois aussi l'acharnement et la détermination. Tu as tout d'une Griffondor mon enfant._ A ces mots, un sourire sincère se forme sur le visage de la jeune fille. _Non, non, Griffondor ne t'apporterait pas tout ce dont tu as besoin. »_

 _« Quoi, pas Griffondor,_ Couinât-elle, _je ne comprends pas_. »

 _« Oh, tu te plairais parmi les lions, mais je suis sûr qu'une autre maison t'apportera bien plus. »_

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle avait perdu son sourire et se mit à réfléchir. Jusqu'à maintenant, tous les membres de sa famille et ses ancêtres, ont toujours été des Griffondors et elle a toujours pensé qu'il en serait ainsi pour elle aussi. Une idée se fraya un chemin dans sa tête. Le changement. La différence. Elle avait toujours été différente de sa famille. Là où ses frères et sœurs arboraient des cheveux roux ou châtains, elle, les avait noirs. Alors que sa famille possède des yeux vert ou marron, les siens sont d'un magnifique bleu gris. Elle est un peu le vilain petit canard de la famille. Un sourire s'éveille sur ses lèvres. Après tout, pourquoi, elle qui a toujours été différente des autres, ne pourrait-elle pas se retrouver dans une maison différente de sa famille ?

 _« Qu'importe le choix que tu feras, je sais que ce sera le bon. »_

 _« Humm, le bon hein ? Mes choix sont toujours les bons et celui-là le sera aussi._ Après un instant de silence le Choixpeau reprit plus fort pour que tous l'entendent et annonça son choix. _SERPENTARD_. »

Sous les regards étonnés de tous, élèves, professeurs et même celui de la directrice, la jeune fille se leva et rejoignit sa maison sous les applaudissement et sifflement des serpentards. Au moment de s'asseoir, elle rencontra le regard choqué de sa sœur et y décela du dégout. Le rejet la frappa de plein fouet. Elle savait que sa sœur détestait les Serpentard et maintenant elle en était une. Elle s'assit en silence, sous le regard des Serpentards.

 _« Incroyable ! Une Potter chez les Serpentards ! Je suis Ren Zabini, on est en même année. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. »_

 _« Estelle Potter, se présente-t-elle. »_

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent et se fut le début d'une grande amitié.


	2. Chapitre 2 Souvenir d'un cœur brisé

_**Titre :**_ _La princesse des Serpentards_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

.

.

Chapitre 2. Souvenir d'un cœur brisé.

.

.

L'air frais soufflait sur son visage. Allongé sur l'herbe, elle appréciait le calme et la solitude. Demain une nouvelle année allait commencer et se soir de nouveaux élèves arrivaient à Poudlard. Contre toute attente, Livroye, l'ancien préfet des Serpentards, l'avait choisi pour être le nouveau préfet et depuis un an, Estelle goutait aux privilèges d'un appartement pour elle seule.

« Finite Incantatem »

L'incantation s'évapora et la chambre reprit forme. Estelle se leva. Elle avait voulu s'échapper encore une fois. Pour cela, elle avait créé une illusion parfaite. Son jardin secret comme l'appelait Ren. Chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de se détendre, elle s'enfermait derrière son sort et aujourd'hui, c'est à sa famille qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Demain serait l'arrivée des élèves, mais aussi celui de ses parents. Son père venait remplacer Hagrid au cours de _soin des créatures magiques_ et sa mère était le nouveau professeur de _conduite de balais_.

Un soupire franchit ses lèvres. Une pensée la frappa. _En quoi sa famille allait encore gâcher sa vie ?_ Cinq années, cinq années que sa famille lui pourrissait la vie. Combien de temps encore cela allait-il continuer ?

 _ **Cinq ans plus tôt.**_ _(Début septembre)_

Lily traversa le couloir tel une furie enragée. Elle se posta juste devant sa sœur et la gifla. La claque résonna faisant taire toutes les conversations et stopper les allés venus.

 _« Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Comment tu peux déshonorer ta famille à ce point ? Serpentard ! Une Serpentard ! Tu ne mérites même pas de porter le nom de Potter !_ cria-t-elle une dernière fois avant de s'en aller sous les regards choqués de tous. »

Pour la première fois, Estelle sentie son cœur se fissurer. Et pour la première fois d'une longue série, son nouvel ami Ren la consola.

 _ **Cinq ans plus tôt.**_ _(Début juillet)_

Estelle ne savait que penser. Elle était rentrée pour passer les grandes vacances en famille. Deux mois avec ceux qu'elle aimait avant d'entamer sa deuxième année. Le cœur un peu lourd à cause de sa sœur ainée qui ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis un an, elle pensait pouvoir passer de bonnes vacances. Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis son entrée à Poudlard, craignant les vis-à-vis de sa famille. Elle avait hâte de les voir. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant dans les yeux de sa famille le même rejet que celui de sa sœur. Deux semaines, se fut le temps qu'elle réussit à tenir en leur compagnie. Une conversation surpris en pleine nuit, lui fit prendre conscience de la haine de sa famille envers les Serpentards. Envers elle.

 _« C'est une Serpentard grand-mère ! »_

 _« Il s'agit de ta sœur James_ , soupira Molly, la matriarche des Weasley. »

 _« On sait, mais on sait tous que les Serpentards finissent toujours mal. La grande guerre nous l'a prouvé,_ répondit Ginny la mère d'Estelle une voix emplit de chagrin. »

Ce fut la deuxième fois que le cœur d'Estelle prit un coup. Elle savait bien, évidement, elle avait appris en détail dans les livres d'histoire de la magie, le déroulement de la grande guerre. La victoire de sa famille et la mort d'un oncle qu'elle n'avait jamais connus et de d'autre personnes admirables qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais, mais jamais Estelle n'aurait cru un jour que sa famille la haïrait pour une chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Cette nuit-là, elle fit ses bagages discrètement et une fois sûr que tous dormaient, elle utilisa la poudre de cheminette et se rendit loin, très loin de sa famille. Une fois de plus Ren la consola. Depuis ils étaient inséparables, mais depuis aussi, elle s'évertuait à voir sa famille le moins possible, elle était devenue presque agressive avec eux.

 _ **Un an plus tôt.**_ _(Milieu mars)_

L'infirmière écarta le rideau afin d'appliquer la pommade sur les brulures d'Estelle après une énième altercation avec le Griffondor. Elle serra les dents quand la froideur du baume entra en contact avec sa peau amochée. Elle était arrivée en retard en classe après avoir remplir ses fonctions de préfet, résultat, elle s'était retrouvée en duo avec la tête blonde des Griffondors. Dray Malfoy. Et une fois de plus, ils s'étaient disputés. Seulement, le blond n'avait pas pris garde à sa potion, une fois de plus, et Estelle en voulant lui éviter l'irréparable, fut brulée sur la majeure partie de son bras.

 _« Ferula._ Une bande s'enroula sur son bras, rapidement suivit par une affreuse attelle. _Tu garderas l'attelle jusqu'à ce que ce soit guérit._ Après un instant d'hésitation, elle ajouta, _je suis désolé petite, tu risques d'avoir des cicatrices. »_

Estelle grimaça.

« Une cicatrice, manquait plus que ça. »

« Eh cool, une blessure de guerre. »

Ren, le prince métisse des Serpentards et second préfet vint s'asseoir de l'autre côtés du lit. Il passa un bras autour du cou d'Estelle et elle s'adossa contre sa poitrine. Son meilleur ami déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

« Ça va aller princesse, On trouvera bien un moyen de soigner ça. »

« Humm. Tu veux que j'te dise ? Ça ne me gêne même pas. »

Ren rigola doucement.

« Tu m'étonne. Tu sais, tout serait plus simple si tu avouais à Malfoy ce que tu ressens. »

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. L'infirmière ouvrit le rideau, laissant apparaitre derrière elle un Malfoy rouge comme une pivoine.

« Vous avez une visite jeune fille. »

« Bon, je t'attends dehors » déclara Ren en se levant.

Malfoy, la tête blonde des Griffondors, se tenait devant elle.

« Je… je voulais te remercier et… et je suis désolé pour ton bras. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. Il… il faut que je retourne en cour. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Dray Malfoy se retourna et commença à sortir. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et s'adressa à Estelle sans la regarder.

« Désolé Potter, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureux de toi. »

Le choc fut rude, mais comme chaque fois, Estelle encaissa. Si Malfoy s'était retourné, il aurait vu une larme couler sur le visage d'Estelle. Si Malfoy s'était retourné, il aurait vu la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune Serpentard. Elle ne l'aimait pas, pas comme il le pensait. Elle voulait être son ami, mais Malfoy était trop idiot pour le comprendre. Alors, c'est avec une voix calme que la fille Potter s'adressa au fils Malfoy.

« Te prend pas pour le roi du monde Malfoy. Les sentiments que j'ai envers toi, c'est pas de l'amour. J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu enterrer la hache de guerre, peut-être devenir ami, mais avec ton incompétence Malfoy, j'me vois mal devenir ami avec celui qui m'a défiguré à vie. »

Malfoy se figea et finalement sorti sans un bruit. Après plusieurs minutes, Estelle se leva, salua l'infirmière et sorti. Et de trois, son cœur se brisa et cette fois, c'est dans les bras de son ami et confident qu'elle se consola.


	3. Chapitre 3 Encore une nouvelle année

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

.

.

 _Chapitre 3. Encore une nouvelle année._

.

.

Estelle et Ren avaient passé la journée à préparer les chambres pour les nouveaux venus, tout était fin prêt. Les deux amis se rejoignirent dans la salle commune de Serpentards et se rendirent dans la grande salle. A son arrivée, Estelle remarqua ses parents assit à la table des professeurs. Son père, le grand Harry Potter, lui sourit. Un sourire sincère et remplit d'amour auquel elle répondit de la même manière. Quand son regard se posa sur sa mère, la différence fut un choc. La première chose qu'elle vue, fut l'indifférence, puis sa mère finit par lui sourire, mais son sourire ne fut pas aussi sincère que celui de son père. Estelle lui sourit à son tour et alla s'asseoir. De sa place, elle put voir sa sœur ainée entrer et le visage de sa mère qui s'illumina. La Serpentard soupira, Lily était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle était le portrait craché des Weasley, des cheveux roux des yeux marrons et des taches de rousseurs sur le visage. Lily était studieuse et excellait en tout ce qu'elle faisait. Estelle se débrouillait comme elle pouvait, mais ce n'était jamais assez pour sa mère. Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, son père la félicitait pour tout ce qu'elle entreprenait comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais sa mère restait indifférente. Et on disait que les Griffondors étaient tolérants, le Choixpeau devait s'être trompé de maison pour sa mère.

« Eh, princesse t'a vu ça ? »

Estelle tourna la tête vers Lucan Verngoyl un Serpentard en 4ième année. En suivant son regard, Estelle aperçus le dernier membre de la fratrie Potter. Sa jeune sœur Nina Potter. Celle-ci lui sourit dès qu'elle l'aperçut, lui faisant de grand signe de la main. Nina trop jeune n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa grande sœur s'était éloignée de la famille. Elles qui avaient toujours été proches, presque inséparable, s'étaient éloignée sans que Nina n'en comprenne la raison. En voyant sa sœur si contente de la voir, Estelle ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et de répondre à ses gestes.

« Ta petite sœur te ressemble plus que l'autre. » lui glissa Ren à l'oreille.

Elle sourit heureuse du compliment de son ami. Nina était le portrait craché de leur père, autant physiquement que par le comportement ou le mental.

« Attention, une mini Potter en puissance » déclara l'un des Serpentards, sous les éclats de rires de ses camarades.

Là sous les yeux de tous, la sélection commença. Nina fut envoyée à Griffondor. Fière pour sa sœur, Estelle l'applaudit avec entrain. Au finale, treize élèves rejoignirent la maison Serpentard. Tout le monde mangeait et discutait quand un cri retenti, interrompant toute activité. Un chat noir se faufila sur et en dessous des tables en miaulant, poursuivit par un autre chat complétement blanc. Le chat noir sauta sur la table des Serpentard et vint se réfugier dans les bras d'Estelle. La jeune fille se leva, envoyant un sort pour repoussé la boule de poil blanche.

« Malfoy ! » hurla-t-elle.

A peine eu-t-elle fermé la bouche que le Griffondor blond attrapa son chat et le serra contre lui. Le silence se fit dans la grande salle en attente de la première altercation de l'année des célèbres Némésis de Poudlard.

« Malfoy, si ton monstre ose encore une fois s'en prendre à mon bébé, je l'envois dans la forêt interdite faire mumuse avec les Acromantula, foi de Salazar ! »

« Non, mais ça va pas la tête Potter ? Missy n'est pas un monstre. Le monstre c'est celui qui s'attaque à ma Missy »

« Non, mais je rêve, Missy, ce… cette chose est un monstre Malfoy et s'il touche encore une fois à Serenity, il le regrettera. »

« Espèce de… »

« Monsieur Malfoy, l'interrompit Mme McGonagall, Mademoiselle Potter. Vous commencez bien l'année jeunes gens, 10 points en moins pour vos maisons respectives et vous viendrez dans mon bureau demain à 17 heures, 3 heures de colles chacun. »

« Super » marmonna la Serpentard.

« Quoi ?! mais, je n'ai… »

Le Griffondor tenta de se défendre, mais le regard que lui donna McGonagall le cloua sur place. Estelle leva les yeux au plafond. _Par Merlin le premier jour_ pensa-t-elle _et devant mes parents qui plus est_. Un soupire et Estelle se tourna vers les élèves de sa maison. Ren se leva pour la rejoindre comprenant le message silencieux de son homologue.

« Serpentard votre attention s'il-vous-plaît, je suis Estelle Potter, préfet des Serpentards. »

« Salut les nouveaux, je suis Ren Zabini, préfet des Serpentards. »

« Vous allez vous lever et nous suivre. Nous allons vous conduire à vos chambres. »

« Mémorisez bien le chemin et tout ce qu'on vous dira. Respectez les règles, le corps enseignant, les maisons et l'école. Evitez de faire comme votre préfet Potter et le Griffondor, ce n'est pas conseillé. »

« En gros faites ce qu'on vous dit et non pas ce qu'Estelle fait. » rajouta un Poufsouffle.

Tout le monde se figea et regarda le Poufsouffle. Estelle haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« J'ai jamais demandé qu'on me prenne pour exemple moi. »

Et à ses mots, Poufsouffle et Serpentard autours du petit groupe éclatèrent de rire. Au loin, Harry observait sa fille, il était si fier d'elle. Elle était forte et il savait qu'elle avait sa place à Serpentard. Il continuait de l'observer quand Ren et Estelle entrainèrent leurs protégés jusqu'au dortoir. Une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard et Harry était bien décidé à ressouder sa famille.


	4. Chapitre 4 Des liens particuliers

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

.

.

Chapitre 4. Des liens particuliers.

.

.

Estelle se réveilla en ce matin de fin de septembre. Trois semaines déjà que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Trois semaines passées à zigzaguer entre ses cours, ses protégés et les entrainements, Estelle n'avait pas beaucoup eu de temps à elle. Alors quand pour la première fois depuis son retour à Poudlard, elle eut du temps pour elle, elle en profita pour faire ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Elle entra dans sa chambre et enleva sa jupe, se para d'un pantalon noir à la moldu et garda sa chemise blanche et son pull aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle enfila sa cape noir et verte et attrapa son sac en bandoulière ensorcelé qu'elle affectionnait tant, puis sortit de sa chambre.

Sur son chemin, elle passa en coup de vent dans les cuisines, saluant les elfes de maison qui l'adoraient et qui s'empressèrent de la combler de pomme et poire en tous genre. Elle se retrouva avec une quantité incroyable de fruit qu'elle glissa dans son sac. L'avantage avec un sac ensorcelé, c'est qu'elle pouvait y mettre tout ce qu'elle désirait sans que cela ne prenne de place, enfin l'objet ne devait tout de même pas être plus grand que le sac, sinon ça ne rentrait pas. Fallait pas exagérer tout de même, la magie avait aussi ses limites.

Estelle sortit son Mp3 (eh oui, il faut le dire quand même, après de longues années, certains objets moldus avait finalement eu droit d'entrer à Poudlard) et plaça les écouteurs sur ses oreilles tout en se dirigeant à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Y avait pas à dire, Estelle affectionnait particulièrement la musique moldu en tous genre. Son père qui avait vécue chez les moldus avait souhaité que ses enfants connaissent les deux mondes, sorcier et moldu. Ses premières années, elle les avait passé en école moldu et connaissait ce monde. Les semaines avec sa famille se passaient chez les moldus et les week-ends et vacances chez les sorciers. Depuis cinq ans Estelle passait ses vacances chez les Zabini dans le monde sorcier, ils l'emmenaient parfois dans des restaurants ou des cinémas moldus et passaient toujours de bon moment. Elle adorait être avec les Zabini, mais parfois sa famille lui manquait, c'était le bon vieux temps et elle n'aimait pas en parler.

Estelle frissonna, le temps se rafraichissait de plus en plus. Elle enfila ses gants et accéléra le pas. Bientôt elle aperçut la cabane d'Hagrid, un sourire triste se peignit sur son visage, dès son arrivée et pendant près de cinq ans, Hagrid avait été un ami proche pour elle. Il lui avait beaucoup parlé de ses parents et Estelle avait vu l'affection qu'Hagrid portait à son père et ça lui avait fait du bien, mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus là. Sans s'attarder sur la cabane et sa peine, elle continua son chemin, s'introduisant dans la forêt interdite, un privilège dont elle seule avait droit.

…

Harry, Ginny et Mme McGonagall discutaient assit devant la cabane, décidant ce qu'il serait bien de faire de la cabane, quand ils virent au loin un élève s'engouffrer dans la forêt interdite et pas n'importe quel élève. Les Potter reconnurent leur fille Estelle. Harry se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage. Sa femme, elle, fixait l'endroit où sa fille avait disparue, le regard inquiet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? »

« Calmez-vous. » intima la directrice.

« Quoi, que je me calme, mais ma fille vient d'entrer dans la forêt interdite. »

« C'est exact et comme je viens de vous le dire, calmez-vous. Estelle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

« Que voulez-vous dire Minerva ? » finit par demander Ginny qui semblait être sorti de sa transe.

« Suivez-moi et ne dite rien. »

La directrice se leva et leur fit signe de la suivre. Les Potter se levèrent et se précipitèrent à sa suite dans la forêt.

…

Estelle avançait avec précaution, évitant de s'écraser au sol au moins une dizaine de fois. Finalement, elle s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre, enleva ses écouteurs et s'assit à même le sol. En silence, elle attendit. Elle posa le sac devant elle et en sortit une pomme qu'elle croqua. La saveur douce et sucrée se déposa sur sa langue. Elle sourit en fermant les yeux. Estelle apprécia son repas sans se douter un seul instant d'être observé. Un léger bruit attira son attention. Elle releva la tête. Doucement, très doucement elle sorti une pomme de son sac et la fit glisser sur le sol.

…

Les parents Potter regardaient leur fille lancer une pomme sur le sol sans aucune raison et continuer à manger la sienne. D'un coup elle sourit et lentement, sous les yeux ébahis des Potter, un hippogriffe s'approcha. L'animal attrapa la pomme et la mangea. Il poussa un cri et se rapprocha d'Estelle. L'hippogriffe baissa sa tête et se cola à la jeune fille qui le caressait en souriant.

« Bonjour toi. Tu en veux encore ? »

Estelle sorti une autre pomme qu'elle lui donna.

« Aller Hyp, tu me montres ? »

Étonnamment, l'animal se recula et se coucha devant la Serpentard.

…

Hyp releva son aile, permettant à Estelle de voir l'étendue de la blessure. Une plaie couvrait une partie de son flan. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle se tourna vers son sac et en sorti de quoi soigner l'animal. Voilà ce qu'elle aimait, voilà ce qu'Hagrid lui avait appris, à soigner et comprendre les créatures magiques. Hagrid disait toujours qu'elle était douée avec eux, qu'elle avait un don, comme son père et elle en était très fière, c'était pour elle une manière de se rapprocher de son père, mais son don à elle, semblait aller plus loin. Elle pouvait les comprendre, non pas avec des mots, mais avec des émotions, elle savait ce qu'ils voulaient, ce qu'ils leurs faillaient. Une fois les soins finis, elle sorti une troisième pomme et la lui donna. L'hippogriffe la remercia en la laissant le prendre dans ses bras. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Estelle était arrivée, puis après un dernier cri s'en alla. Estelle récupéra ses affaires et rentra à l'école sans savoir que ses parents l'observaient cachés sous un sortilège de dissimulation.

…

« Vous voyez, Estelle ne craint rien. La forêt la protège et les créatures ne lui ont jamais fait aucun mal. Hagrid lui a appris tout ce qu'il savait et aujourd'hui, elle s'en sert pour les soigner. »

La directrice se tourna vers les parents d'Estelle et leurs sourit.

« Je comptais vous en parler, mais j'attendais que vous voyiez par vous-même. »

« Pourquoi on ne nous a rien dit ? » demanda Ginny.

« Vous ne vous posez pas la bonne question Ginny. »

« Et quel est la bonne question ? » réclama de savoir Harry.

« La question n'est pas pourquoi on ne vous a rien dit, mais pourquoi Estelle ne l'a pas fait ? »

Minerva hocha la tête face aux regards déconfit des deux époux.

« Estelle est une jeune fille incroyable, mais elle est très renfermée. Etre à Serpentard lui a fait beaucoup de bien. Et contrairement à ce que certaines personnes ont pu dire, je suis persuadée que jamais Estelle ne finira mal. » pour ses derniers mots, Minerva fixait directement la mère d'Estelle.

A ses mots, Ginny Potter s'immobilisa, l'espace d'un instant l'horreur sur son visage se peignit, mais elle se reprit bien vite, ce à quoi son mari fronça les sourcils, comprenant soudain que sa femme lui cachait quelque chose.

« Je ne comprends pas. Ginny explique toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Pour la première fois, Ginny eu peur de son mari, peur de la colère qu'elle voyait sur son visage, peur de la menace qu'elle percevait dans sa voix. Et alors que Ginny lui racontait tout, pour la première fois, Harry comprenait l'étendue du fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux et sa précieuse fille Estelle.


	5. Chapitre 5 Sentiments mit à jour

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

.

.

Chapitre 5. Sentiments mit à jour.

.

.

Une semaine après la scène de la forêt et les confessions de Mme Potter à son époux, Harry se rendait à la cabane d'Hagrid pour faire son travail. Perdu dans les papiers, il essayait de réfléchir sur un moyen de pardonner à sa femme. Il l'aimait certes, mais il voyait son comportement comme une trahison. Une trahison envers lui, mais surtout envers sa fille. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa fille s'était éloignée, jusqu'à disparaitre de sa vie. Il avait tout fait pour la faire revenir à la maison, mais chaque fois elle disait qu'elle n'était pas prête. Une fois de plus, Harry avait été obligé de rappeler à Ginny que lui aussi avait failli être à Serpentard. Malgré le rejet du reste de sa famille, Estelle était devenue une jeune fille forte et il était fier d'elle.

Harry attrapa un bocal et nota le nom sur son parchemin, puis le rangea. A aucun moment Harry ne se douta qu'on l'observait. Un autre bocal, mais cette fois, il resta à l'observer perplexe sans bouger.

« Achmica ? C'est quoi ça ? » se demanda Harry.

« Achillea ptarmica »

Harry se retourna sur sa fille qui se posta à ses côtés et lui prit gentiment le bocal.

« Hagrid s'en servait pour ses plats. Et avant de demander, ça n'a aucune particularité pour une potion, sauf peut-être de donné du gout, quoique ça reste à voir. »

Estelle posa le bocal sur l'étagère et sourit à son père. Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras. Etreinte qu'Estelle lui rendit. Depuis la rentrée, père et fille n'avaient pas eu de temps à se consacrer. Des sourires, des salutations par-ci, par-là, mais jamais plus. Six ans d'éloignement, mais Harry pouvait encore voir le beau sourire de sa fille. Sourire qu'elle tenait de sa mère et qu'il aimait tant.

« Je suis désolé ma chérie. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour ta mère. Pour James et Lily. Minerva m'a tout expliqué »

« Humm. » dit-elle sans plus.

Estelle se détacha de son père et parcouru la petite cabane du regard. Elle repensa à ses cinq années qu'elle avait passé dans cette cabane. Années où elle avait appris beaucoup de son ami et qui aujourd'hui n'était plus là. Elle alla s'asseoir dans l'un des grands fauteuils et ferma les yeux.

« J'adorais venir ici, Hagrid avait toujours un bon chocolat chaud prêt pour moi. _Estelle ouvrit ses yeux et les posa sur son père qui c'était assis dans l'autre fauteuil._ Il m'a tout appris, j'en connais plus sur les créatures magiques grâce à lui que grâce aux professeurs. Il t'aimait beaucoup, papa. Il me parlait beaucoup de toi. »

« Je l'aimais beaucoup moi aussi. Hagrid me manque et il me manquera toujours. »

« Je sais et je sais aussi papa, que tu voudrais rattraper les erreurs de maman, de Lily ou des autres, mais tu ne peux pas. Je ne dis pas que je ne regrette pas ce qu'ils ont dit ou fait, ce serait mentir, mais je ne regrette pas ce que je suis devenue. Grace à ça, je suis plus forte et plus sûr de moi. J'aime être à Serpentard, je me sens à ma place. Je me suis trouvé un but dans la vie, je sais que beaucoup ne comprendrons pas, mais je veux redorer le blason des Serpentards, je veux prouver au monde entier que les Serpentards ne sont pas aussi mauvais. C'est vrai que les anciens ont commis des erreurs dans le passé, mais _nous_ ne sommes pas eux, nous sommes _nous_ et c'est à _nous_ de faire nos choix. »

Estelle attendait la réaction de son père. Elle commençait à angoisser du silence pesant. Harry se leva et s'agenouilla devant sa fille, lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

« Je suis si fier de toi, ma chérie et croit le ou non, mais moi, je te crois et je sais que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais, la preuve, mon bébé en est une. »

Tous deux se sourirent.

« Papa, je ne suis plus un bébé. J'ai seize ans. » se plaignit Estelle.

« Tu seras toujours mon petit bébé, ma chérie. »

Heureuse des paroles de son père, Estelle se jeta dans ses bras. Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à discuter. Estelle raconta à son père les cinq premières années qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Père et fille étaient heureux de passer du temps l'un avec l'autre.

… … …

Samedi matin, de très bonne heure dans la salle commune des Serpentards, trônait en son centre une pile de cadeau. Les verts et argents avaient tout préparé pour le réveil de leur préfet, passant par la décoration, au petit déjeuné qu'ils avaient prévue de prendre dans la salle commune au lieu de la grande salle. Pour cette journée spéciale, les Serpentards ne comptaient pas partager leur amie, alors patiemment, ils attendirent son réveil. Un réveil qui se fit attendre et qui finalement ne vint pas.


	6. Chapitre 6 In extrémis

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **.**_

.

Chapitre 6. In extrémis.

.

.

L'infirmerie était en effervescence. L'infirmière Cho Chang, ainsi que d'autres médicomages appelés en renforts, tentaient vainement de réveiller leur patiente depuis un mois déjà. Estelle Potter était allongée sur l'un des lits, le teint presque aussi pale que la couleur des draps blancs qui l'entouraient. Le verdict était impartial, la jeune fille avait été empoisonné par une potion qui aurait dû la tuer. Encore heureux que la potion ait été mal préparer, car au lieu d'apporter la mort, elle avait plongé sa victime dans un profond sommeil. Un mois que les meilleurs médicomages tentaient de trouver un remède sous les regards inquiets de la famille et des amis d'Estelle. Un mois qu'aucun coupable n'avait été trouvé.

La potion avait été glissé dans une bouteille d'eau. Une chose était sûr, celui qui avait fait ça, connaissait les habitudes de la préfète des Serpentards, mais une question subsistait, pourquoi vouloir la mort d'Estelle ? Etait-ce une vengeance envers son père ou sa famille ? Etait-ce une vengeance personnelle ? Ou simplement un hasard ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard. Chaque soir, pendant sa ronde, Estelle passait par les cuisines pour prendre une bouteille d'eau laissée pour elle par les Elfes de maison et c'est cette bouteille, mise bien en vue à l'endroit habituelle, qui avait été empoisonné.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry était prêt à tout pour sauver sa fille, y compris à mettre sa haine de côté et à faire appel au plus grand potioniste du monde, son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy.

« Potter ! »

La voix dure et froide de Malfoy résonna dans la pièce. Les médicomages s'étaient stoppés et observaient l'étrange scène, prenant peur que celle-ci ne finissent comme toujours en bataille entre les deux ennemis.

« Messieurs, les interrompit Cho, ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre, vous n'êtes plus des enfants et la vie d'Estelle est plus importante que vos petits jeux de guerre. »

Sans autre commentaire, Cho se détourna et retourna à son travail. Harry détailla Draco. L'héritier Malfoy n'avait pas changé pensa-t-il, certes plus grand et plus vieux, mais toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds plaqués en arrières sur sa tête et toujours ses mêmes yeux gris aussi froid et dur qu'à l'époque. Non, un peu moins en fait, ce qui lui donnait l'air un peu moins renfermé et moins sombre. Harry remarqua un jeune homme à ses côtés. Le même regard, la même prestance, le portrait craché de Draco, à n'en pas douter son fils.

« Draco. » le salua Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Draco marmonna un bonjour et se dirigea vers les médicomages. Le fils de Draco se plaça devant Harry et lui serra la main.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, je suis Scorpius Malfoy. Excusez mon père, il n'est pas très bavard. Comment va Estelle ? »

« Vous connaissez ma fille ? »

« Oui, je l'ai rencontré lors de sa première année, j'étais le préfet de Serpentard. Nous sommes devenus amis, quand vous avez appelé mon père, je lui ai demandé de venir pour aider, je tiens beaucoup à votre fille Monsieur. »

Harry nota la manière dont Scorpius parlait de sa fille, sans vraiment en comprendre le sens. Il comprit cependant, que le garçon était différent de son père, au première abord, plus sociable et ouvert que Drago.

« Merci. Appelez-moi Harry. Venez, allons la voir. »

Harry accompagna Scorpius auprès de sa fille. Une fois que le père et le fils Malfoy furent mis au courant de la situation, ils se mirent aussitôt à préparer un antidote. Une semaine plus tard, Estelle se réveillait enfin.

… … …

« Enfin libre » résonna une voix dans le couloir en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Estelle courait presque dans les couloirs en sortant de l'infirmerie, à ses côtés Scorpius souriait, content que son amie soit si heureuse d'être libérée de cette « prison » comme elle le disait si bien. Estelle se retourna subitement et fonça sur son ami, le tenant par les mains, elle le fit tourner avec elle en éclatant de rire.

« Par Merlin, une semaine, que s'est long. »

« Un mois. » la reprit Scorpius.

« Oui, bon un mois et une semaine, mais pour ma défense le _un_ mois je ne l'ai pas vu passer, contrairement à cette semaine. »

Scorpius sourit et sorti une petite boite emballée d'un papier vert et argent de sa poche et la lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Estelle curieuse.

« C'était ton anniversaire le mois dernier. »

« Oh ! J'avais oublié. »

L'ex-Serpentard sourit de la réponse de son amie et la regarda déballer son cadeau. Une boite en velours verte avec un serpent dessiné en argent dessus. Estelle sourit en caressant le serpent. Elle ouvrit la boite et poussa un cri de joie face au contenue. Un magnifique bracelet en argent en forme de serpent qui se mordait la queue pour former un cercle et à la place des yeux, deux magnifiques émeraudes. Estelle sauta au coup de son ami et passa le bracelet à son poignet, celui-ci s'ajusta automatiquement à sa taille. Estelle observait son cadeau avec émerveillement, sans se rendre compte de la rougeur sur les joues du jeune homme.

« Bon et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il ?

« Et si on allait manger ? » proposa Estelle.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ? »

« Scorp, s'il-te-plaît. » se plaignit Estelle en mettant ses mains autours de la taille de son ami et en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Pour les deux années qu'Estelle avait passé à Poudlard en compagnie de Scorpius, elle avait pris cette habitude. Habitude qu'elle ne prenait qu'avec Scorpius et Ren. Si son père les voyait en ce moment, elle était sûr qu'il ferait une crise cardiaque, lui qui n'aimait pas beaucoup les Malfoy, que dirait-il s'il savait les relations qu'ils entretenaient. Estelle s'écarta et en souriant, elle prit la main de Scorpius et le traina jusqu'à la grande salle.

… … …

Les retrouvailles furent bruyantes et mouvementées dans la grande salle. Tous savaient qu'Estelle était réveillée, mais personne n'avait eu l'accès à sa chambre, personne ne savait comment elle allait et personne ne savait qu'elle avait bataillé pour pouvoir enfin quitter l'infirmerie. A la table des Serpentard, elle avait eu la surprise d'y trouver sa petite sœur aux côtés de Ren. Les deux, c'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant son absence, si bien, qu'ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus. Même sans le dire, Estelle avait compris que plus tard, ils finiraient ensembles. Elle était contente, même si d'un sens, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui volait son meilleur ami. Le soir, à peine avait-elle mis le pied dans la maison des Serpentards que ses bras furent envahis de cadeaux. Ils passèrent tous, la soirée à fêter son anniversaire avec un mois de décalage, mais la soirée fut réussie pour tout le monde. Quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, Estelle entraina Scorpius dans sa chambre, ils passèrent la moitié de la nuit à discuter et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans qu'Estelle ne s'aperçoive du sourire sur les lèvres de Scorpius.


	7. Chapitre 7 En danger

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chapitre 7. En danger._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estelle se réveilla le matin, le rouge aux joues en s'apercevant de la position qu'elle et Scorpius avaient pris durant la nuit. Leurs jambes s'étaient emmêlées, reposant les unes sur les autres. L'un des bras de Scorpius reposait sur le flanc d'Estelle, tandis que l'autre reposait sous la tête de la jeune fille. Les mains d'Estelle étaient pour l'une sur la poitrine du jeune homme et pour l'autre autours de sa taille.

Estelle essaya de se dégager doucement sans réveiller son ami, mais à peine fit elle un geste que Scorpius resserra son étreinte. Il murmura doucement son nom dans son sommeil. Le cœur d'Estelle se mit à battre la chamade. Quand elle releva les yeux, Scorpius la regardait. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur baiser dura ce qui aurait pu être une éternité pour Estelle, mais qui restait trop court à son gout. Scorpius stoppa le baiser et se recula. Estelle vit le choc sur son visage.

« Je... je suis désolé. »

Scorpius se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant Estelle totalement perdue dans ses pensées. La jeune fille rougit encore plus en pensant au baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Baiser qu'elle avait apprécié et qu'elle aurait bien continué. Estelle s'allongea sur le lit le regard fixant le plafond. Elle avait apprécié, non, pire, elle avait adoré et elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs au vu de la bosse dans le pantalon de son ami qu'elle avait sentie. Et son nom. Elle avait adoré la manière dont il l'avait prononcé, mais s'était-il seulement rendu compte qu'il l'avait fait ?

Estelle soupira, six ans plus tôt et pendant deux ans, elle avait eu le béguin pour Scorpius. Vraiment ? Un béguin ? Mais après ce qu'elle venait de ressentir dans ses bras, était-ce réellement un béguin ou un sentiment plus profond ? Au fond, elle ne savait pas, mais elle savait en revanche qu'elle le maudissait de s'être enfuit. Minute, pourquoi le maudissait-elle ?

Au bon sang, toutes ses questions commençaient sérieusement à lui donner mal au crane. Elle s'assit en tailleur dans son lit et attrapa la bouteille d'eau sur la table de chevet. Alors qu'elle allait la porter à sa bouche, elle stoppa son geste et jeta la bouteille qui alla taper contre le mur et se vidé sur le sol. C'est ce moment que choisit Scorpius pour sortir de la salle de bain à demis nus. Il portait encore son jean, mais son torse musclé était découvert. _Et quel torse_ , pensa Estelle. Elle remonta les yeux le détaillant le plus possible au passage et rencontra ses yeux qui ne la lâchait pas d'une seconde.

Estelle fut littéralement captivée par ses yeux, elle se disait qu'elle aurait été heureuse de pouvoir voire ses yeux chaque jour pour le reste de sa vie. Estelle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cette fois, c'est elle qu'elle maudissait. Non, mais vraiment, comment avait-elle pu penser à ça ? Et puis, comment un homme comme Scorpius, qui avait toutes les femmes à ses pieds, pourrait vouloir d'une gamine. Estelle détourna les yeux en mordant plus fort sa lèvre jusqu'au sang.

« C'était pourquoi ça ? »

Ne voulant pas savoir lequel de ses gestes étaient concernés par cette question, elle préféra choisir.

« Un empoisonnement et un coma par ans, c'est mon quota. »

« Un par an, hein ? »

Apparemment, aucun des deux n'avait envie de reparler du baiser et c'était tant mieux pour elle, elle se serait sentie trop mal et elle tenait trop à lui pour gâcher leur amitié à cause d'une petite erreur. Parce que oui, disons le bien, se baiser ne pouvait qu'être une erreur. Du moins, Estelle essaya de s'en convaincre. Estelle se leva et alla ramasser la bouteille, pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bains.

« Ouais, bon si t'as fini, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche moi. Bientôt, je sentirais aussi mauvais qu'un Scroutt à pétard, c'est pour dire. »

Scorpius s'écarta et avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, elle put entendre une phrase de son ami qui la laissa incertaine.

« Pour moi, tu sens toujours bon. »

.

… … …

.

Estelle était assise dans le bureau de Mme McGonagall en compagnie de son père, sa mère, Mr Malfoy et Scorpius. Les choses étaient clairs, quelqu'un avait bel et bien essayé de la tuer, mais pourquoi ?

« Mais pourquoi moi ? » demanda Estelle pour au moins la quinzième fois.

« Comme je vous l'ais dit Estelle, nous ne savons pas pourquoi. » lui répondit la directrice un sourit crispé sur les lèvres.

« Qui peut bien vouloir me tuer ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, ni à personne. Enfin je crois…, enfin non, j'en suis sure. »

Ginny s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. La tentative avec le poison avait eu au moins, un effet positif. Ginny semblait vraiment inquiète pour sa fille et à ce moment précis, elle ressemblait plus à une mère que ces six dernières années.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, on trouvera celui qui a fait ça. »

« La belette… pardon, se rattrapa Monsieur Malfoy en voyant le regard noir de Harry, ta mère à raison petite Potter, on le trouvera. »

La directrice acquiesça avant d'ajouter.

« Scorpius va rester ici le temps qu'on mette un terme à toute cette histoire. J'en ai déjà parlé avec votre père, Scorpius, vous assisterez le professeur de potion et vous veillerez sur Estelle. Vous résiderez dans le dortoir des Serpentards »

Scorpius acquiesça et sourit à Estelle qui lui sourit en retour. Sous les regards suspects de leurs parents, le monde de deux jeunes gens se réduisit aux yeux de l'autre. Soudain Estelle fronça les sourcils et détourna légèrement les yeux. Elle se rassit au fond du fauteuil en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ça veut dire que je vais être surveillée tout le temps ? Ils ne vont pas être d'accords. Vous savez bien qu'ils n'aiment pas que d'autres soit… enfin vous voyez quoi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda son père.

« Je sais Estelle et je comprends, mais c'est pour ta propre sécurité, je pense qu'ils comprendront. » répondit Minerva en ignorant délibérément Harry.

« Humm, peut-être. »

« Mais enfin, vous pouvez me dire de quoi vous parlez ? » s'énerva Harry.

« Des créature magiques papa, ils n'acceptent pas les étrangers. »

« Mais toi oui ? » questionna doucement sa mère.

« En réalité, ils ont fait de Estelle leur guérisseuse. Elle est intouchable pour eux. Toutes les créatures de la forêt le savent. Bien, maintenant que nous avons réglé tout ça, Mlle Potter, vous pouvez retourner en cours et vous autres à vos activités. Bonne journée à tous. »

Après ce petit message, tout le monde s'éclipsa et retourna à ses activités. Estelle retourna enfin en cour après un mois d'absence et la journée lui parue calme et tellement longue.


	8. Chapitre 8 Une potion ratée ?

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _._

.

Chapitre 8. Une potion ratée ?

.

.

Estelle ne comprenait pas. Tout c'était pourtant bien déroulé jusque-là. Alors pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi, par Merlin et par Salazar, sa potion avait pris une teinte rouge foncée, à la limite du noir, au lieu du bleue nuit qu'elle aurait dû avoir ? Elle était là à observer sa potion, qu'elle était sûr d'avoir parfaitement préparé. Alors elle se creusait les méninges pour comprendre où était l'erreur. Pour elle, tout était correct, bonne température, bon temps de touillage, les bons ingrédients étaient posés devant elle, elle avait tous mis dans l'ordre et en respectant bien les dosages, alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déraper se demandait-elle.

Il ne restait qu'un ingrédient, un seul à mettre dans le mélange, mais là, Estelle doutait. Bien entendu, elle ne doutait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire une potion, elle était douée dans ce domaine-là, à se demander de qui elle tenait ça. Son père était, disons-le franchement, complétement nul pour préparer des potions, sa mère s'en sortait mieux, mais pas à ce point et côtés Weasley n'en parlons pas. Quand Estelle pensait qu'elle était différente de sa famille, ce n'était pas pour rien. Bon, pour le moment, ça commençait sérieusement à la turlupiner comme disait les moldus.

Non, mais vraiment, quelque chose avait dû déraper en chemin, ou alors c'était elle qui avait perdu la tête, parce que franchement, une potion ratée, elle. IMPOSSIBLE ! Estelle attrapa la plume d'hippogriffe, dernier ingrédient à la préparation et l'observait tout en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. En regardant autour d'elle, Estelle voyait que tout le monde était concentré sur leurs propres préparations, leurs potions d'ailleurs avaient les bonnes couleurs, sauf peut-être pour Londubat, mais ça, ça ne changeait pas, déjà son père avant lui était nul pour ça, même pour presque tout, alors le fils, n'en parlons pas.

Bon, eh bien, puisqu'elle ne voyait pas où se trouvait l'erreur, ce serait bien la première qu'elle en ferait en potion d'ailleurs, elle se décida à appeler son professeur.

« Monsieur Slughorn. »

Le professeur de potion qui déambulait entre les allés, s'arrêta subitement pour poser les yeux sur Estelle.

« Mademoiselle Potter ? »

Certains élèves stoppèrent leurs préparations et levèrent les yeux. Pour eux, c'était bien la première fois qu'Estelle ouvrait la bouche dans ce cours.

« Humm, je crois avoir besoin de votre avis monsieur. »

A ses mots aussi étonnant qu'improbable, toutes activités quel qu'elle soit, s'arrêta aussitôt et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Estelle qui resta concentrée sur son chaudron, sans se rendre compte de l'attention que tous lui portaient.

« Vous… vous avez besoin de… mon… avis ? » lui demanda le professeur complétement étonné par son élève.

« Oui, monsieur. Ma potion à une… je ne sais pas… une étrange couleur. »

Un étrange bruit se fit entendre. Estelle tourna la tête et aperçus un Griffondor qui venait de faire tomber sa cuillère en bois sur le sol. L'élève avait la bouche grande ouverte, à la limite de s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle jeta un regard à la salle et se rendit compte que tout les élèves la dévisageaient. Estelle haussa les épaules et se retourna sur sa potion que le professeur Slughorn analysait d'un œil perplexe.

« Humm, oui, c'est très étrange. Vous êtes sûr d'avoir bien suivit la recette. »

Au regard qu'Estelle lui lança, le professeur n'osa pas en rajouter plus.

« Bon, bien, voyons ça. »

Slughorn prit les ingrédients un à un et les vérifia. Il se figea en ouvrant une petite fiole qu'il porta à son nez pour en respirer l'odeur. Il reposa la fiole et se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, le cours et terminé pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez sortir. »

Les élèves se regardèrent, rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent. Estelle, elle, était rester à sa place, la plume d'hippogriffe encore dans sa main.

« Par Merlin, miss Potter, vous auriez pu vous faire exposer. »

« Je vous demande pardon, monsieur Slughorn ? »

« Où avez-vous eu cet ingrédient, miss Potter ? »

« Euh… ici monsieur, la fiole était sur ma table avec les autres ingrédients. »

Le professeur Slughorn fronça les sourcils.

« Ceci Miss Potter, est de l'essence d'Armoise, ça a la même couleur que l'essence de Rose, mais c'est dix fois plus dangereux. Si vous aviez mis la plume dans le mélange, il aurait explosé et vous avec miss Potter. Encore heureux que vous êtes une excellente élève et que vous vous y connaissez en potion. Je n'ose songer à ce qui se serait passé. »

Estelle en resta interdite. C'était le deuxième accident, mais à ce niveau-là, pouvait-on encore appeler ça un accident ? Quelqu'un voulait la tuer et si ça continuait, il finirait bien par y arriver, mais le pire, serait si ça arrivait aux oreilles de ses parents ou de la directrice. Là, elle serait bonne pour être sous surveillance H-24, pire connaissant son père, il ferait appel à ses anciens collègues les Aurors et ça, c'était pire. Déjà que Scorpius et Ren ne la lâchaient pratiquement pas depuis deux semaine, eux encore elle pouvait les supporter, mais d'autres ? Non, décidément, Estelle ne pourrait pas supporter d'autre personnes que ses amis. En soupirant elle se redressa et s'adressa au professeur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, les ingrédients ont certainement dû être mélangé par mégarde. Je suis plutôt rassurée que ce soit tombé sur moi et non pas sur un autre élève qui n'aurait pas vu la différence. Quand je pense que quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé à cause d'une banale maladresse. »

Estelle fixait son professeur, elle savait, comme tout le monde, que monsieur Slughorn se faisait vieux et que ce n'était pas sa première erreur, enfin ce n'était pas une erreur de sa part, mais ça, il ne le savait pas et Estelle comptait bien là-dessus. Une erreur de plus et Mr. Slughorn se retrouverait en retraite forcée. C'était peut-être mesquin de la part d'Estelle de jouer avec ça, mais n'était pas Serpentard qui veut et Estelle savait manipuler les gens à la perfection.

« Professeur, pourquoi, ne pas garder ce petit incident pour nous ? Personne n'a été blesser et ça ne ferait qu'inquiéter les gens pour rien. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous avez raison Miss Potter. Le cours est terminé Miss Potter, retournez donc à votre dortoir ou à ce que vous voudrez. »

Slughorn se détourna et alla s'enfermer dans sa réserve. Estelle se leva, prit ses affaires et sorti. Maintenant, c'était indéniable, quelqu'un voulait sa mort et Estelle allait devoir rester sur ses gardes. L'espace d'un instant, la panique la gagna, la respiration saccadée, elle s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol. Estelle ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Qui pouvait bien la haïr au point de vouloir la tuer ? Encore heureux qu'Estelle n'était pas une idiote incompétente, sans quoi elle serait déjà morte depuis longtemps. En réfléchissant bien, Estelle se demandait si les accidents, les autres bien sûr, pas ceux de cette année, était eux aussi des accidents ? Déjà par deux fois elle avait évité une mort certaine et encore elle ne devait sa survit qu'à d'autres.

Lucan Verngoyl, un Serpentard de 4ième année qui lui avait évité d'être écrasé par un chandelier en bois deux ans plus tôt. Nagel, un centaure, lui avait éviter de finir embrocher par un manticore, qui n'avait pas eu sa place dans la forêt interdite. Le manticore avait trouvé très intéressant de faire d'Estelle son repas, ce qui avait fort déplu aux centaures. Heureusement pour elle, Nagel était intervenu et l'avait conduite hors de la forêt pendant que les autres centaures se chargeaient du manticore. Estelle n'avait jamais osé demander ce qu'il en était advenu, non pas qu'elle voulait le savoir en fait. Ces deux évènements avaient paru anodins, de simples accidents avait pensé Estelle, mais maintenant, elle n'en était plus tout à fait sûr.

Et là franchement, Estelle en avait plus qu'assez. Assise sur le sol, la tête sur ses genoux, elle pleurait. C'est là, et dans cet état, que sa petite sœur Nina la trouva. Elle vint s'asseoir et la prendre dans ses bras, laissant sa grande sœur pleurer dans ses bras et la consoler du mieux qu'elle put. La jeune Griffondor du haut de ses onze ans, venait de se rendre compte que pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés et que c'était elle, qui pour la première fois, consolait sa sœur. Nina se leva et força sa sœur à en faire de même, pas à pas, elle accompagna sa sœur jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards et s'allongea à ses côtés dans le lit d'Estelle, restant avec elle et la serrant dans ses bras, comme sa sœur le faisait avec elle quand elles étaient enfants. Peu à peu, les deux filles s'endormirent. Le lendemain, les deux sœurs n'allèrent pas en cours, passant la journée dans la chambre de la Serpentard, aucune des deux ne voulant sortir, préférant rester disponible l'une pour l'autre.


	9. Chapitre 9 De sang, de cœur, ou d'amiti

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Mot de l'auteur**_ _: 1 000 vues, ça fait plaisir et si ça vous a plu, plus d'avis serait bien lol. Aller mes petits sorciers, bonne lecture._

.

.

Chapitre 9. De sang, de cœur, ou d'amitié.

.

.

Noël.

Noël était censé être une fête de famille. Pour Estelle, depuis six ans, ça ne l'était plus. Bien sûr, les Zabini l'avaient recueilli à chaque noël, à chaque fête ou vacances d'ailleurs et elle avait toujours passé de bons moments. Pour cette année, Estelle avait un choix à faire, elle avait par trois fois été invitée pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Oh, il y avait bien plus d'invitations, mais seuls ses trois-là importait. Ren, comme chaque année l'avait invité au manoir Zabini, ainsi que Scorpius au manoir Malfoy. Estelle était assise dans la forêt, caressant un Fléreur aux couleurs de l'hiver. L'animal avait été blessé à la patte et depuis douze jours Estelle le soignait. L'heure était venue de le relâcher, mais la petite boule de poil sur ses jambes ne s'emblait pas vouloir bouger et s'était installée plus confortablement.

Estelle en profita pour faire son choix. C'était devenue une habitude pour elle d'être avec les Zabini, ils la considéraient comme un membre de la famille s'aimaient-ils à le dire et Estelle les aimait aussi comme sa seconde famille. C'était étrange de penser qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas avec eux cette fois-ci. Estelle aurait plus qu'aimer passer les fêtes avec Scorpius, d'autant plus qu'elle voulait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Depuis ce baiser, elle n'avait fait que penser à lui, sa proximité devenait oppressante, chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui, elle devait se contrôler. Ne pas se coller à lui, ne pas se jeter sur lui, ne pas l'embrasser et elle avait beaucoup de mal, surtout avec la dernière indication. Quant à la troisième invitation, il s'agissait de son père, mais cela signifierait se retrouver entouré de toute la famille, Potter et Weasley inclus.

La jeune préfète soupira, elle pouvait déjà exclure l'invitation de Scorpius, même si elle voulait être près de lui, elle ne pouvait pas le faire passer avant Ren ou encore ses parents, ils n'étaient que des amis et Merlin savait que cela la peinait. Son père lui avait dit, qu'il voulait qu'elle se joigne à eux, mais qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur si elle refusait. Quand elle avait fait part à Ren de l'invitation de son père, il avait été content pour elle et lui avait dit que ses parents ne lui en voudraient pas et qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue. Au fond d'elle, Estelle voulait essayer, elle voulait essayer de voir sa famille qui l'avait tant manqué depuis cinq ans, elle voulait essayer de voir si la haine était toujours présente, si c'était le cas, elle pourrait toujours partir une nouvelle fois.

Sa décision était prise, elle irait rejoindre sa famille. Une fois rentrer au château, elle enverrait un message à Ren et Scorpius pour leur faire part de sa décision. Pour son père, elle lui ferait la surprise demain en frappant à la porte du terrier. Quant Estelle pensa au fait que tout le monde avait déjà quitté le château, elle soupira, elle se sentirait bien seule ce soir. Estelle baissa les yeux sur la petite créature nichée sur ses cuisses, elle avait essayé de ne pas s'attacher à elle, mais n'avait pas réussi et elle soupçonnait que le Fléreur en avait fait de même.

« Aller mon grand, il est temps d'y aller. »

L'animal releva la tête et se frotta contre elle. Estelle rigola, décidément, le destin était joueur. Puisque la petite chose dans ses bras ne voulait pas la quitter, elle n'aurait qu'à la garder, après tout, elle avait cédé son animal de compagnie à sa petite sœur et n'en avait donc plus. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal, elle et Serenity ne s'étaient pas si bien entendus que ça. Ce satané chat ne l'aimait que lorsqu'il avait besoin de protection ou éventuellement de nourriture, mais par contre, il aimait particulièrement Nina, du coup, elle lui avait cédé.

« Hé boule de poil, ça te dit un lit confortable dans un grand château ? De la nourriture à profusion ? Pour ça, il faudra juste me supporter, moi, mes sautes d'humeurs et mes amis un peu fous. Et si tu restes, il faut que je te trouve un nom. Humm, tu es aussi blanc que la neige, Snow. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

L'animal releva la tête et l'observa. Les Fléreurs à l'instar de ce que la plupart des gens pensent, sont des êtres intelligents et Estelle le savait. Le Fléreur lui fit comprendre son envie de rester avec elle et Estelle en fut heureuse. Finalement, ce soir, elle ne dormirait pas seule.

… … …

Estelle s'arrêta au bout de l'allé, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle venait d'arriver par Magicobus, elle n'avait pas voulu utiliser de portoloin ou transplaner, voulant retarder ce moment le plus possible. Elle avait trouvé le courage de venir, mais maintenant, elle avait perdue son courage sitôt les pieds poser sur le chemin du terrier. Ça devait faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'elle était figée à regarder la maison Weasley de loin. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre les voix des adultes et les cris de joie des enfants. La peur lui nouait l'estomac, si bien qu'elle pensa sincèrement à faire demi-tour.

« Tu comptes entrer ou rester là encore longtemps ? »

Estelle sursauta en entendant une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour tomber sur un homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus typique des Weasley. Le grand dragonnier de Roumanie se trouvait devant elle un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille se senti soudainement heureuse de voir son oncle. Son oncle lui ouvrit les bras et Estelle s'y réfugia en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Oncle Charlie. »

« Ma petite Estelle, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien. »

« Alors, tu comptes entrer ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. Ça fait si longtemps, je ne sais même pas s'ils seront contents de me voir, après tous ce temps… »

« Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite, tout le monde sera content de te voir. Aller vient. »

Charlie attrapa sa nièce par la taille et la força à avancer. Estelle prit son sac et siffla Snow qui sorti des buissons pour monter sur ses épaules faisant sursauter son oncle.

« Tien, un nouvel ami ? »

« Oui, oncle Charlie, je te présente Snow. »

« Très mignon. » déclara-t-il en souriant.

Tout en discutant, ils avaient parcouru la distance et se trouvaient désormais devant la porte d'entrée. Aucun des deux n'eurent le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrît à la volé. Molly Weasley les toisait d'un regard dure.

« Estelle. Charlie. »

La voix cassante de sa grand-mère blessa Estelle. Elle se sentie mal et voulu partir.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. »

La jeune fille essaya de se dégager, mais fut retenue aussi bien par son oncle que par la main de sa grand-mère sur son bras.

« Non, restes. Tu… ne t'en vas pas ma chérie. Tu m'as tellement manqué, ma puce. »

« Grand-mère. »

« Viens. »

Molly ouvrit ses bras comme Charlie un peu plus tôt et Estelle s'y réfugia en pleurant. Les minutes passèrent et Estelle pleura toute sa tristesse et sa solitude dans les bras de sa grand-mère.


	10. Chapitre 10 Joie et déception

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 10. Joie et déception._

 _._

 _._

Le 24 Décembre, ils étaient tous là. Tous les Weasley et Potter réunies au Terrier. Chacun s'était figés à leurs arrivée et tous les dévisageaient, enfin, la dévisageaient. Estelle avait soudainement du mal à respirer.

« Ma chérie, tu es venue. »

Son père entra dans la pièce et la serra dans ses bras. Sa mère s'approcha en souriant et en fit de même. Puis un à un, ses oncles et tantes l'accueillirent. Estelle était heureuse, en cet instant, elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison de les fuir si longtemps. Chacun lui posait des questions, ce qu'elle devenait ? Ou elle avait été ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue avant ? Et beaucoup d'autres encore, certaines dont-elle n'avait pas de réponse, d'autres auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre. Tout se passait bien et Estelle ne ressentit aucune haine venant de sa famille, excepté de Lily qui comme chaque fois l'évitait. Puis vint finalement l'arrivée de ses frères.

James et Albus pénétrèrent dans le Terrier. Albus se précipita sur sa sœur et la serra contre lui, la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras. Trop longtemps qu'Estelle avait repoussé sa famille, trop longtemps qu'elle avait repoussé leur amour et s'était enfermée dans une peur sans véritable fondement. A trop avoir peur d'être haïe et rejetée, Estelle avait fui et aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait commis l'erreur de s'enfermer dans sa peur. Elle comptait bien ne plus commettre cette bêtise.

James s'approcha à son tour, mais à l'instar de son frère, il n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que sa petite sœur avait entendu ses parole cinq ans plus tôt, il s'en voulait et ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner. Il ne détestait pas Estelle, bien au contraire, mais avait été surprit de savoir sa sœur chez les Serpentards, il avait trop longtemps haï les Serpentards pour leur choix durant la guerre et avait fini par reporter cette haine sur sa sœur. James avait finalement compris et s'en voulait. Il ne savait si Estelle le détestait et elle était en droit de le faire.

« Estelle, je… »

Sa voix se brisa, James ne se sentait pas capable de formuler ses mots. Il avait l'impression que s'il les disait, ils creuseraient un fossé entre sa sœur et lui. Estelle voyait bien que son frère n'arrivait pas à parler, qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais ne savait apparemment pas comment le dire. Estelle sourit et s'adressa à lui d'un ton joyeux, comme deux bons amis qui se retrouvaient.

« Bonjour, James. Papa m'a dit que tu es entré à l'académie des Aurors. Félicitation. »

« Euh…, merci. »

Snow sauta sur l'épaule d'Estelle, lui rappelant sa présence.

« Hé du calme, qu'y a-t-il mon bébé ? Tu as faim ? »

L'animal miaula et se frotta contre la joue de sa maitresse sous les yeux abasourdit de son entourage.

« Oh qu'il est mignon. »

Nina s'approcha et caressa le Fléreur qui se laissa faire. Nina leva ses yeux enfantins sur sa grande sœur et lui sourit.

« Dit, dit, je peux jouer avec lui ? »

Un coup d'œil à son compagnon suffit à Estelle pour acquiescer. L'animal passa d'Estelle à sa sœur avec une facilité déconcertante du point de vue de la jeune Serpentard. Silencieusement, Estelle se demanda si lui aussi préfèrerait sa sœur à elle. Après ce moment, la grande famille passa à table et la soirée de Noël débuta. Estelle fut comblée de cadeau qui pour la première fois depuis six ans, ne lui parvenait pas par hiboux. Elle apprécia d'autant plus ce Noël, car les membres de sa famille étaient heureux de l'avoir à leurs côtés.

.

Le 28 décembre Estelle reçus une lettre qui la plongea dans une morosité des plus totale. Ren par le biais de cette lettre, venait de lui annoncer les fiançailles de Scorpius. Estelle passa le reste de la journée seule. Le soir, elle entreprit de se changer les idées, elle avait besoin de son ami. Elle se rendit au manoir Zabini pour pleurer une fois de plus dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle décida aussi de ne pas retourner au Terrier, ne se sentant pas le courage de s'éloigner de la seule personne qui à ses yeux la comprenait vraiment.

.

Le 29 Décembre, sur la demande des parents de Ren, Estelle envoya un hibou au Terrier, invitant les Weasley et Potter au complet à passer le réveillon au manoir Zabini. Estelle passa la journée avec Pansy, la mère de Ren, et Millicent, à faire du shopping. Tenues, chaussures, bijoux, maquillages, tout y passa. Mme Zabini estimait que la jeune fille se devait de pouvoir faire tourner toutes les têtes à ce réveillon. Coiffure, manucure, spa, tout y passa. A la fin de la journée, Estelle se sentait épuisée, elle s'affala dans l'un des grands fauteuils du salon.

« Tu verras ma chérie, il regrettera d'avoir choisi une autre femme. » Tenta de la rassurer Mme Nott.

Tous ceux qui avaient connue Millicent lors de ses années à Poudlard, ne pouvait qu'être d'accord sur le fait que la jeune fille laide, était devenue une vraie beauté. Elle s'était servi de cette beauté pour en faire son métier. Aujourd'hui, mannequin et femme de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, Millicent resplendissait. Pansy quant à elle, était toujours la magnifique femme qu'elle avait été à Poudlard. Beaucoup disait qu'elle avait changé, elle n'était plus la femme sans cœur d'autrefois. Aujourd'hui, elle savait aimer et être attentionner. Blaise aimait dire à tous qu'il avait eu de la chance d'avoir attrapé la plus belle fille de tout Poudlard.

« Quel crétin, franchement. Oser embrasser mon bébé, pour ensuite se fiancer à une autre. » se fâcha Mme Zabini.

Estelle aimait passer du temps avec les deux femmes. Pansy disait qu'Estelle était un peu la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir et parfois, Estelle se disait que si elle avait pu n'aitre dans une autre famille, elle aurait choisi celle des Zabini. Estelle se sentait proches des deux amies et leurs confiait beaucoup. Ainsi, elles avaient appris les sentiments d'Estelle envers l'ex-Serpentard et la trahison qu'elle avait ressenti à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Estelle ne comprenait pas le baiser, mais elle comprenait en revanche pourquoi il l'avait repoussé, le blond était déjà fiancé depuis trois mois. La jeune préfète avait pris une décision, qui lui faisait mal certes, mais qui serait le mieux pour son cœur. Estelle avait décider de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre pour la protéger. Elle avait fait appel à Drew Chambers. Auror de son état et ancien petit ami d'Estelle.


	11. Chapter 11 Nouvel an en famille

_**Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

.

.

Chapitre 11. Nouvel an en famille.

.

.

Le 31 Décembre, Estelle se préparait pour la soirée, elle avait passé la journée à se détendre et s'amusé avec Ren et quelques amis à eux. La jeune femme s'observait dans le miroir, l'image qu'elle renvoyait, ne pouvait en aucun cas faire penser à une enfant. Elle souriait tout en appliquant une couche de rouge à lèvre carmin sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés qu'elle avait fait coupé, recouvraient ses épaules dénuder. Elle portait une robe bustier rouge dont le tissu glissait sur le sol et ouverte le long de sa jambe droite. A ses pieds, une paire d'escarpin noire noué autour de ses chevilles.

Oui, définitivement, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à une enfant. Adieu Estelle la petite fille et bonjour Estelle la femme.

On toqua à la porte, ce qui la sortie de ses pensées. Ren entra dans la chambre et se stoppa en apercevant son amie.

\- Wahouuuu ! Mais qui êtes-vous ravissante beauté et où est donc passé mon amie ?!

Ren prit la main d'Estelle, la fit tourné et atterrir dans ses bras. Il la fit tournoyer et danser un moment avant de la serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras tous deux éclatant de rire

\- Tu es ravissante princesse.

\- Merci Ren. Tu n'es pas en reste non plus.

Ren se recula et tourna sur lui-même, montrant ainsi à son amie sa tenue simple mais élégante comprenant, un costume noir, une chemise blanche et des chaussures noires. Ren fini son tour par une révérence ce qui fit redoublé leur hilarité de plus bel.

\- Au fait, maman m'a donné ça pour toi.

Ren sorti une paire de gant de sa veste et la donna à Estelle. Elle les prit et les observa en souriant et finalement secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en aurais pas besoin.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine. Elles font partie de moi. Estelle leva son bras couvert de cicatrices au niveau de son visage et sourit. Je ne veux plus me cacher. Je n'ai pas à les cachés.

\- Tu as raison et je suis fière de toi Estie. Allons-y, tous les invités sont là et nous avons un certain blond peroxydé à rendre jaloux et un beau brun à éblouir, sourit-il malicieusement.

Estelle répondit à son sourire. Ren savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral ou la mettre à l'aise, comme maintenant. Ren en voulait énormément à Scorpius et savait que Drew qui était arrivé la veille, aimait encore Estelle, il lui avait dit dès son arrivée en lui disant qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. Estelle ne savait pas vraiment quoi pensée de tout ça. D'un côté, elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour Drew et voulait lui laisser une autre chance, mais d'un autre, il y avait Scorpius. Pourtant, elle avait passé la nuit à y réfléchir, encore et encore. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui et avait donc décidé de laisser sa chance à Drew et qui sait, peut-être serait-elle heureuse avec lui. En tout cas, elle le voulait. Et c'est dans cette pensée qu'aujourd'hui même, elle avait accepté de sortir avec Drew. Estelle passa un léger voile carmin sur ses épaules et l'entoura autours de ses bras.

\- Miss Potter, me ferait vous l'honneur de vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle de bal ? Demanda Ren en tendant son bras.

\- Mr. Zabini, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte, répondit Estelle en mettant sa main autours de son bras.

Ren les fit transplaner à l'entrée de la salle de bal, où ils retrouvèrent les parents de Ren. Ils se sourirent mutuellement et entrèrent dans la grande salle bondée.

…

La salle de bal était immense et bien remplie. Le silence se fit à l'entrée des Zabini et d'Estelle et tous restèrent ébahit.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir cette année. En accord avec les traditions, un membre de la famille Zabini doit ouvrir le bal, ma charmante épouse et moi-même, avons décidé cette année d'accorder ce droit à notre fils Ren et à notre charmant amie Estelle.

Les applaudissements retentirent. Estelle enleva le voile dévoilant son bras meurtri au regard de tous. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, elle sourit à Pansy qui la serra dans ses bras. Ren entraina Estelle au centre de la piste de danse et les deux adolescents se préparèrent à valser. Les notes de musique se répandirent dans l'air et Ren et Estelle entamèrent une valse a coupé le souffle. Ensembles, ils donnaient une image digne d'un grand peintre. Chacun les observait danser en toutes innocence. Des regards admiratifs par ce couple étonnant, des regards surpris par tant de grâce et de beauté et dans un coin de la pièce, des regards curieux posé sur les cicatrices qui ornait le bras de la jeune Potter. Des questions en silence qui bientôt se poserons de vives voix. La musique cessa et le moment s'arrêta, les convives dansèrent et discutèrent entre eux, tandis que Ren entraina Estelle jusque dans les bras de Drew qui embrassa Estelle sous les regards surprit des Potter et Weasley, jaloux de Scorpius et indéchiffrable de Lili Potter.


End file.
